Natural log built homes and buildings have been a thread in the American tapestry since the first settlers laid claim to the New World. The natural log structures are well known for their robust nature and also their aesthetic qualities. However, structures comprised of real wood logs are not only expensive, but they are susceptible to damage from environmental elements such as water, temperature changes, insect infestation, and fire.
In an attempt to avoid some susceptibilities of natural log structures, simulated log siding constructed of cement or other water impermeable coatings has been developed. However, these prior simulated log siding systems suffer from some disadvantages, such as clumsy installation and excess material usage. Accordingly, the art of simulated log siding could benefit from a more efficiently assembled, durable, and more authentic looking, pre-manufactured concrete log.